Apapun untukmu, Nii-san
by Satan no Exorcist
Summary: Rin yang tak menginginkan darah Iblis mengalir dalam tubuhnya, menangis disaat memikirkannya. Bagaimana cara Yukio untuk menenangkannya? Baca langsung aja deh XD


Yosh, perkenalkan saya author baru, tapi reader bangkotan XD

Hanya ingin menyumbangsihkan karya saya di FFn khususnya sebagai author Indonesia^^

Yoroshiku, dan mohon bimbingannya^^

**Disclaimer : Kazue Kato**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, OOC maybe**

**Apapun untukmu, Nii- san**

Rin Okumura. Seorang remaja yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Exorcist dan Paladin (Exorcist dengan kedudukan tertinggi). Sayangnya, keinginannya menjadi pemburu iblis tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang rupanya keturunan dari Satan, sang Raja Iblis.

Memiliki ekor, taring, dan api biru, tidakkah itu normal bagi seorang Iblis? Tapi bukan ini yang Rin harapkan.

" _Aku bukan Iblis. Aku manusia.. " _Rin memandang cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya secara keseluruhan.

Berbeda dengan adiknya, Yukio, yang tidak memiliki kekuatan Iblis tersebut, Rin selalu merasa betapa beruntungnya sang adik. Tidak perlu menutupi ekor yang menjuntai itu, tidak perlu menyegel api birunya dengan pedang keramat, dan tidak perlu... dijauhi karena ketakutan akan kekuatan iblisnya.

Ah memang, kini Rin seharusnya tak perlu cemas akan hal itu. Semua sudah mengetahui jati diri Rin yang sebenarnya. Saat itu semua takut mendekatinya. Terutama beberapa temannya yang kehilangan orang tuanya saat kejadian "Malam Biru" 15 tahun yang lalu. Ya, saat Satan menghabisi seluruh Exorcist dengan mudahnya.

Tapi itu bukan kesalahannya kan? Bukan dia yang melakukannya.

Tapi ayahnya.

Walaupun semua terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak bagi Rin yang merasakannya langsung.

" _Karena aku ayah mati, karena aku semuanya terluka, karena aku... " _tubuh Rin kini gemetar sangat, menahan air mata yang sayangnya sudah mengalir dari kedua sisi matanya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. " Rin menggenggam erat pedang yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu.

" Nii-san, ayo sara... Nii-san! " Yukio yang tiba-tiba datang untuk mengajak kakaknya sarapan, terkejut melihat Rin.

" Nii-san! " Yukio mengguncangkan-guncangkan tubuh Rin yang kini terlihat sangat menyakitkan bagi Yukio. Rin memejamkan kedua matanya sambil terisak, dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

" Nii-san, kau kenapa? Sadarlah! "

" Hiks.. Hiks.. " Rin mencoba menahan tubuhnya namun rupanya kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya.

" Nii-san! "

Rin pun jatuh terduduk. Ia kini menunduk sembari terus menangis.

" Ada apa? " Yukio memegang kedua pundak sang kakak.

" A.. Aku.. Aku ingin menjadi manusia! " teriak Rin parau.

Yukio membelalakkan kedua matanya. Lalu perlahan meredup.

" Nii-san, kau memang sudah menjadi seorang manu... "

" BUKANNN! " potong Rin cepat.

" Kau berbeda denganku, Yukio! Kau tidak memiliki api biru sialan ini, kau tidak perlu menutupi ekor sepertiku, kau tidak memiliki sifat iblis sepertiku, kau.. "

" Nii-san! " Yukio berteriak kearah Rin. Rin terdiam tak menyangka reaksi sang adik.

Rin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menutupi isakan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

Yukio menatap lembut kearah Rin.

" Jangan tutupi wajahmu. Kau tahu, kau begitu manis saat sedang seperti ini kak.. " Yukio menyentuh kedua tangan Rin lalu menyingkirkannya dari wajah Rin.

Sedangkan sang kakak terus memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

" Lihat aku kak.. " Yukio menatap Rin yang terus menunduk. Isakan masih terdengar jelas.

" Rin! " Yukio memaksa Rin menatapnya dengan menekan kedua pipi Rin. Hingga membuat Rin mendongak kearah Yukio.

" Yu.. Yuki.. hiks.. o.. " Rin menatap takut adiknya yang tiba-tiba membentaknya.

" Ma.. maaf, Nii-san.. " Yukio sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

" Kau.. Tidak, kita... bukan iblis, kak. Kita tinggal di Assiah, kita hidup berdampingan dengan teman-teman kita, kita memiliki ayah yang sangat hebat, seorang Paladin yang sangat sayang pada kita. Dan kita terlahir dari seorang wanita menawan yang memberikan nyawanya untuk kita. Perlu pembuktian apa lagi untuk menyadarkanmu, kak? " Yukio mengelus helai rambut hitam Rin.

" I.. Itu bukan pembuktian, Yukio.. " Rin mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

" Jangan mengalihkan pandangan dariku. " Yukio kembali memegang kedua pipi Rin untuk menatap kearahnya.

" Yu..mmmph! " mulut Rin tiba-tiba terkunci dengan pagutan kasar dari sang adik. Yukio yang tadinya hanya mengulum bibir Rin, kini memaksa sang kakak untuk membuka mulutnya.

" Yukio, apa yang.. nggh.. kau.. ungg, ahh! " tanpa sadar lenguhan Rin membuka mulutnya yang tak disia-siakan Yukio untuk memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Rin.

Rin mencoba melawan dengan mendorong dada Yukio. Yukio pun tak mau kalah, kini mendorong Rin kebelakang tanpa melepas pagutannya. Kini Rin terlentang dengan Yukio yang berada diatasnya.

" Nggh.. cukup, Yuki, ahh! " desahan Rin makin menjadi saat sang adik kini menggigit leher jenjang Rin.

" Nggh.. " Rin menutup matanya, menahan desahan yang terus-terusan keluar dari mulutnya.

Yukio terus mencium berbagai daerah yang berada disekitar leher Rin. Menjilatinya dengan begitu nikmatnya.

Sesaat kemudian Yukio menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap intens kearah kakak kembar non identiknya itu.

" Jangan pernah menampakkan wajah yang menyakitkanku seperti itu lagi, kak. Kau tahu, perasaanku benar-benar hancur saat melihatmu menangis. " Yukio menelusuri wajah manis Rin dengan jarinya.

" Yukio... " Rin menatap lekat Yukio dengan kedua matanya yang kini mulai sayu. Rin mencengkram erat kemeja depan Yukio.

" Bisakah kau memelukku? "

" Nii-san.. " Yukio menatap kakaknya yang kini terlihat sangat " uke " sekali dimatanya. Begitu mengundang Yukio untuk segera melahapnya. Tapi Yukio menahan hasratnya itu dengan tersenyum lembut kearah Rin.

" Tentu, kak.. Apapun untukmu.. "


End file.
